coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9470 (31st May 2018)
Plot Sarah has no choice but to make the call when Phelan threatens to shoot Gary. She buys time by phoning Tim instead and faking the call. Kevin answers Tim's phone at the Rovers and doesn't think anything of it. Steve gets the blame for wrecking the wedding and Michelle demands he fix it. Josh replies "no comment" to all of the police's questions. He's released without charge when the police fail to find any GHB at his house. David sits Gail and Audrey down and tells them he was raped. Steve knows he'll never catch up with Robert and so Tim gets Geoff to put Michelle on Weatherfield FM, hoping that Robert is tuned into the station. Phelan gets suspicious when Nicola doesn't turn up and makes Sarah admit her deception. Leaving them tied up in the storeroom, he takes his gun and heads for No.11. Nicola is shocked to answer the door to him. Phelan demands to see his grandson and forces his way in. Nicola stands up to him, telling him she named Zack after her real dad. Seb hovers on the landing, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Phelan turns on Eileen when she asks how he survived the fall. He tells her was only with her for cover and that touching her made him feel sick. Sarah manages to free herself and releases Gary however Phelan has locked them in. Robert hears Michelle's message as he's leaving Manchester. She explains that Steve kissed her out of nowhere and it's him she loves. Rosie, Gemma and Olivia stock up on icing sugar to pass off as Antoine's cocaine, planning to plant the real drugs on Antoine. Nicola tells Phelan he'll have to kill her to get to Zack. Phelan is unfazed; she's expendable now that he has a grandson. He likens himself to King Herod, who murdered Zechariah when he refused to surrender his son to be sacrificed. Michelle has almost given up hope on Robert when he arrives at the bistro, ready to marry her. Gail and Audrey are upset for David when he tells them he understands why Aidan felt he couldn't go on. Gary and Sarah are let out of the storeroom by Gary's accomplice - Anna. Seb jumps Phelan leading Eileen and Nicola to attempt to seize the gun. Gary, Sarah and Anna hear a shot ring out from No.11. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *DI Spencer - Ian Champion *Duty Solicitor - Stephen Moriaty *Olivia Radfield - Arianna Ajtar *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway *Rosamund Street *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and office *Gary Windass Construction - Yard and storeroom *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Princess Road, Hulme Notes *First appearance of Anna Windass since 22nd January 2018. *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *Pat Phelan's walk from the builder's yard to Coronation Street was accompanied by the incidental music soundtrack of Atmosphere by Joy Division. *The road which Robert Preston drives down in the Viaduct Bistro van is Princess Road in Hulme, near the exit from the Mancunian Way Ring Road. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is shocked when she finds Phelan on her doorstep armed with a gun; Michelle blame Steve for Robert’s departure; and David finally opens up to his family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,689,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns